Drip, Drip, Drop
by Starwood93
Summary: It's Juvia's birthday and she's super excited but will everyone else be? Gruvia. Slight Gale.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! Everyone. It's been a while since I've written anything, but I'm back with a new story to get me back into the swing of things. I have written some on my other stories. I've just got some editing to do before publishing them. Also I'm looking for a new Beta for my Naruto meets Mulan story if anyone has a suggested Beta/ or wants to try themselves just let me know! It's great to be back and I plan on staying around for a while. This story is a bit of a challenge due to Juvia talking in third person all the time but I'm gonna do my best with that. I just recently got into Fairy Tail and fell in love with it! I ship Gruvia, Nalu, Gale, Jerza I think thats all of them. So Make sure to review. Criticism is welcome but please act like you have the sense God gave a goose when doing so I know my writings not perfect but Do Not start hating on me for something that's just unnecessary and will not be tolerated. So enjoy everyone I look forward to reviews. "Drip, Drip, Drop"_**

"Drip, drip, drop." It must have been too much for me to think that my life could be changed so easily by just one person. That day I believed that my life would never feel so alone ever again. He chased away the rain that's been forever attached to me. He brought the sunshine into my life. And now he's taken it away again... they all did. Nakama they all preach about it but I wonder if they even know what that word means.

It started like any other day but today was different. 'Today's the day!' The blunette thought as she got out of bed that morning. Her blue hair reached just below her shoulder blades hanging in loose curls, her sapphire eyes shining bright in excitement for the day to come. She jumps out of bed and runs to the shower with haste. Just returning from a mission she had many preparations to do for the plans she had for the day because today is her birthday.

Her big plans for the day start with buying the groceries for the dinner party she plans to throw with a few of her closest friends in Fairy Tail. A quick trip to the local farmers market and butcher for the ingredients for one of her famous home cooked meals was quickly checked off her list. Then to buy a new outfit as her present to herself to wear for the occasion, Juvia has had her eyes set on a short navy blue lace and velveteen dress, a pair of white thigh high boots that stopped an inch or two below her guild mark, and a pair of matching silver diamond set butterfly hair pins for a while now. After completing these preparatory tasks the blunette sets off with invitations in hand to invite her beloved friends.

The guild hall is already bustling with activity even in the before noon hours. She immediately sees the main people she wants to ask Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and her beloved Gray, but sets her eyes on finding her longtime friend Gajeel first because he has been there through it all no matter how long Gray has been in her life Gajeel was there first. So naturally the person to ask is Mira and she quickly replies that he is with his... Levi since no one knows what to call them. 'They need to just get it over with already and just make it official.' She also mentions that they are probably in the library.

"Good morning Gajeel-kun and Levi-chan." The blunette called as she entered into the library. Levi was as normal reading a book while Gajeel leaned with his back against the table looking at nothing in particular.

"Morning, Rain Woman."

"Good morning Juvia you look great! Is that outfit new it's a bit different than your normal style." Levi asked the water mage apparently glad to have some interesting conversation over the dragon slayers 'stimulating' conversation.

"Yes it is bought it this morning as a present for Juvia's birthday." Juvia's new outfit consisted of that navy blue lace dress that is see-through on the long sleeves and bodice. The back of the dress has the lace covering her bra which incidentally her white bandu can be seen underneath. The skirt of the dress is navy velveteen that splits up both sides like her normal attire. This dress is complemented by white thigh high boots and her bangs are pulled up on top of her head making a slight bump and pinned back with the two silver pins with diamond butterflies on the slides. Juvia is very happy with her birthday outfit.

"It's different rain woman, but it suits you." Gajeel stated but quickly added the latter part when he noticed her face drop.

"It does suit you Juvia-Chan! When's your birthday?"

"Today is Juvia's birthday. Juvia wanted to invite both of you to her birthday dinner tonight." Juvia handed them their invitations.

"Oh I wish we could make it Juvia bur we leave for the train station in an hour for a mission." Levi quickly noted feeling quite guilty for having to miss it.

"Oh..."

"Don't fuss kid we'll just take Rain Woman out to dinner when we get back in a few days."

"Oh that sounds great! Is that okay with you Juvia?" Levi asked hastily.

"That sounds wonderful Juvia is looking forward to your return."

"Come on kid we gotta go find Wendy so we can all leave." "Alright, bye Juvia. Happy birthday!" Levi called as her and Gajeel left to find the wind dragon slayer.

"Happy birthday, rain woman." With Gajeel out of the way Juvia set off to invite the remainder of the party.

Juvia walked back into the common area of the guild and set her sights on the table that she sought. Natsu and Gray were arguing as usual and Lucy was talking with Erza. Juvia walked straight up to the table not a care in the world.

"Good morning Gray-same, and everyone." Juvia naturally addresses Gray directly out of habit. Juvia has been doing well and keeping to Gray's wishes that she not openly profess her love for him and being clingy and a total stalker towards him.

"Good morning Juvia." Erza and Lucy acknowledge her and go about their conversation as normal while Natsu and Gray continue arguing. This was quite normally actually they are so used to Juvia only stalking Gray and not really wanting everyone else's attention that they merely say hello and go on about their business. But Juvia knew if she could get the two boys to stop fighting they would listen. Everyone in Fairy Tail had a bad habit of ease dropping.

"Gray-same Juvia wanted to ask you a…" Juvia called to him hoping to get his attention but she got Natsu's instead.

"Gray your girlfriend is trying to talk to you."

"She's not my girlfriend flame brain."

"Well why is she always hanging around you then?"

"It's not like I want her to she just does." That hurt Juvia's feelings a little bit but it wasn't anything more painful than his rejections.

"Seems to me like you've been hanging out with her more and more since we got back from the games it's like you two are a couple."

"We are not a couple Natsu! We never will be! It's not like I want her hanging around me so just drop it!" Gray stood up and walked away with Natsu chasing after him yelling something about not being nice.

"That was rude. What's gotten into him?" Lucy directing her question at Titania.

"Who knows? But he does have a point he doesn't ask for her to hang around him all the time. It would get on my nerves too."

"I guess you have a point." Juvia felt like she was the most hated person in the world. All of them spoke like she wasn't even there. Juvia looked to where Natsu had chased after Gray and noticed that they were both long gone. Juvia simply turned to the door dropping every one of their invitations into the trash on her way out and returned to her apartment in Fairy Hills.

Juvia was devastated. Fairy Tail was supposed to be the place where she never had to feel alone ever again, but right now she felt more alone than she had ever felt before in her life. She was no more than ten feet out the door when it started pouring outside. But it wasn't normal rain; it was Juvia's rain. It had returned. The rain that somehow Gray Fullbuster pushed away had returned. Gray was the coldest person in Fairy Tail and that wasn't because his was an ice make wizard either. But even though he was cold to people he had the warmest heart when it came to his friends. Juvia even thought that included her even before when she was his personal stalker he was like that, but now when she did as he asked and acted normal to him she thought things were going well. They even hung out some and talked and had a few meals together, it was nice. But apparently that's all it was, was nice; an act on his part to keep the peace. Juvia was a fool to believe that Gray Fullbuster actually thought of her as a friend. That any of them saw her as a friend actually considering what all just went down.

Juvia walked into her apartment at Fairy Hills and silently cried with her knees pulled to her chest just staring blankly out the window watching the rain fall heavily tears streaming down her face even though she made no sound to indicate she was even crying.

"Drip, Drip, Drop."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone! Thanks for the Faves/Follows/Reviews! It made me very excited to get your notifications from this story. So here's chapter 2 freshly written and ready for you all to read. Remember Review please!**_

* * *

"Drip, drip, drop."

Rain drops lightly tapped on the window sill as Juvia stared out of it looking fondly at the city she barely knew. It was an easy job to complete just routine bandit catching within the city for a hearty reward. The blunette laughed as her stomach growled with hunger after the days long activities. It had taken both of them some time to find the bandits' hide out, but took even less to capture them and collect their reward money. It was the first mission they had been on together alone. It was indeed a smashing success. Juvia turned from the window as Gray Fullbuster her partner for this job walked into their room carrying food for them to eat.

"Smells delicious," Juvia walked to the ice wizard offering help with the bags. She could smell the sauce through the bags and was excited to finally get what was in them. Gray merely followed her as she led him to the tiny table within their room. They unpacked their dinner and began eating away. Times like these were still a bit awkward for the water mage. It was difficult for her to not blab on about her undying love for the wizard in front of her. She was however slightly proud of her self for making it this far through the job without annoying him with it one.

"This is nice." Juvia almost spit out her food when he spoke to her. The whole time she had been making attempts at small conversation but nothing too big. She had been failing realizing even though she had practically stalked this man in front of her for months she didn't even really know that much about him other than about his past. Making small conversation was proving quite difficult due to that little misstep.

"Yes, it is." Juvia turned to look out the window again at the rain softly tapping on the window. This rain was peace full not at all like the gloominess of Juvia's rain.

"So I remember you like to cook…" The rest of the evening consisted of simple small talk and of her and Gray learning the small stuff about one another that each of the never really paid attention to before.

The guild hall was bustling like any other day when they walked through the doors. Returning from their job Levi and Gajeel walked in to the hall looking for a certain water mage looking to make good on the promise they made a few days before. Looking around neither of them could seem to locate her. Levi quickly walked over to Mirajane.

"Levi, Gajeel you guys are back how did the job go?" Mira putting on her everyday smile with genuine intrigue about everyone's lives.

"Easy peasy, anyway have you seen Juvia around we can't seem to find her?" Levi asked leaning over the counter.

"Actually she hasn't been here in a couple of days now that I think of it and she hasn't taken a job lately either." She responds pausing in her cleaning of the beer mug she's holding.

"Thanks" Gajeel hastily drags Levi away from Mira.

"Gajeel what are you?" Gajeel drags Levi across the guild hall.

"Go ask Lucy and Titania if they had fun at the party." He responds looking to the two girls sitting by themselves.

"Why me?" Levi jerks her arm out of his hold.

"I have a bad feeling it never happened and they've known you longer." Levi understanding where he's coming from walks over to the two girls.

"Hey guys!"

"Oh hi Levi." Lucy looked to the girl.

"Hello Levi." Erza responded kind of coldly to her.

"So how was Juvia's birthday party?" Levi jumped right into it hoping for an explanation for Erza's attitude.

"What party?" Lucy quickly asks. Looks like Gajeel was right it seems the party never happened.

"Party dinner same thing. She invited me and Gajeel to come as well but we were heading out for a mission and couldn't go. We promised to take her out for dinner when we got back but we can't seem to find her." Both of the girls looked at Levi like she grew another head.

"Juvia never invited us to any party." Erza stated losing the attitude and looking a bit hurt for a lack of invitation.

"Yea she did I saw her going to your table when Gajeel and I left she had your invitations in her hands. It was you Natsu, Lucy, and Gray." Lucy started to look worried at this point and Levi knew something wasn't right.

"Levi, what day was this?" Lucy asked shakily.

"Three days ago why?" Panic spread across both of their faces.

"Um well you see..."

"They all insulted Juvia to the point of her leaving and throwing all of our invitations in the trash." Natsu piped in showing up out of nowhere. Lucy and Erza jumped three feet off the ground.

"I see so that explains the rain some Nakama you all are." Levi walked away meeting Gajeel at the door knowing she didn't need to explain the dragon slayer could hear it all from across the room.

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia repeated again for the thousandth time. She had barely moved in three days just watching the rain fall. She only moved when Mirajane showed up per Natsu's orders to make sure she was okay after Gray's outburst. The outburst she could handle but this one was uncalled for. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock at her door. She just ignored it but the knocking kept coming so finally she answered it.

"There you are Juvia you had me worried I haven't seen you in days." She couldn't believe the sight in front of her. How dare he show up here after what he said about her? It was astonishing the audacity he had to say the things he said and then show up talking as if it never happened.

"What are you doing here Gray?" Juvia asked intrigued by what he may come up with.

"We had plans last night but you never showed up so I came to check on you." That's right they were supposed to go see the new play that just came into town. Oh well.

"Why would I come? It's not like were even friends?" Juvia said very cold to the ice mage giving him a run for his money.

"Juvia what's gotten into you of course we're friends." He looked hurt. Aww poor baby.

"Yea friends don't treat one another the way you all treated me, Good bye Gray don't come here again." She slammed the door in his face as he tried to stop her asking what she meant. She turned around and slide down the door tears streaming down her face again as the rain outside started pouring even harder than before.

"Drip, drip, drop.."

* * *

_Favorites: .393, NudgeThePyro, -Riot, CrossingTheBoundary, xMagicMayhem, BookWormAnimeGirl, Pusia_

_Followers: mslynn1994, CrossingTheBoundary, maxwellraven, xMagicMayhem, DeathDragonSlayer666, hotrodren, Son of Eris, yesitsjennifer_

_Reviews: Guest, Guest, Guest, Pusia, yesitsjennifer_

_Thank you to you all I apreciate it very much. yesitsjennifer- loved your comment crying buckets lol had me laughing so hard i was about to cry buckets! and dear Guest 1,2, and 3 or if it is the same person leave a pen name or something so I can address you. Thanks again Enjoy!_


End file.
